This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Automotive transmissions, engines, vehicle drivetrains and other industrial machinery often utilize seals for maintaining lubricant in a defined space and/or for excluding dirt and debris from entering the machinery. The seals are often disposed in a narrow space between a bore and a shaft and can be difficult to assemble properly. High cost tools are often utilized for installing a seal in a transmission or other environment. The cost of these tools is justified in a manufacturing assembly process where the tool is used numerous times in a single shift and the reliable installation process must take place at a rapid pace. However, a low cost alternative is needed for use with transmission overhaul kits where the cost of a conventional installation tool can far exceed the cost of the seals being replaced.